


Catnip

by The smug Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The%20smug%20Dragon
Summary: Asami finds a new prey and hunts it down.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaziell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my one and only wolf. A friend, who helped me through a lot of shit and managed it, to make me laugh very often.  
> Thank you, my little siren.

10 minutes before this story was written, a frustrated admin enters the office of his favorite character:

Ryu? Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-groans inwardly- Yes, admin?

I wanna write a funny story for our wolf! *pouts heavily*

And?

I have no idea about what to write! *fluffs up*

Well, and where do I fit in here? -quirks up a brow-

*pokes Ryu‘ s chest* You give me an idea, of course.

Oh, sure. How could I even dare, to ask? Bad me. -takes my gun, begins to slowly disassemble it-

*blinks* Oi! That doesn’t work with me anymore!

-looking up, I then continue without saying anything-

*huffs* Asami! Oh come on...pleeeeaaaaase?

-smirks smug, looking up again- Admin...what do you expect? You are the one, writing.

Yeah, but you’re the one...uhm...doing...stuff.

Stuff? I have no idea, what you are talking about. I’m-

Yeah, yeah...a simple business man.

Actually...no.

Eeeeeh?

I’m everything, but simple -smirks wolfish-

*blinks* Geez! You are such a baaaaaka! *shifts into a little caracal and tries to pounce the bastard*

-catches admin midair, holding him in front of me, showing of my fangs while smirking this time- I think, you have to work on that one.

*tries to scratch Ryu’s nose*

Pink…

What? *squeals* What pink?

Well, seeing you right now, I would suggest a pink cat carrier. With lots of pink toys. Do you like feathers? I’m sure you do. Especially, when I prepare them with catnip. -grins wicked-

*looks at the panther, fluffing up, before my eyes get a devilish gleam* Oh yeah? I can’t wait to see you, preparing something with _catnip_.

-squeezes my eyes- Admin, I have no idea, what is running through your head, right now. I can tell you’re up to nothing good.

Me? I’m tooooootally harmless. *tries to whistle, failing epically, since being in cat-form*

Yes, and I am a _simple_ business man. -nevertheless lets go of admin, since I have work to do-

I guess, your problem is solved, seeing your eyes gleam like that. I have to order some things now. So stop disturbing me further.

What things? *tries to look at Ryu’s laptop*

-smirks, closing my laptop- I’m sure, you’ll see soon enough. Besides...as far as I remember, you love surprises, hmmmm?

Uhm...yeah...normally...but normally I don’t get them from _you_. Every time you surprise me, it’s only with *feeling my eyes go wide, I dash off, hiding in my hideout-spot*. Bakaaaaa!

-grins, while searching pink cat supplies for admin-

*grumbling, I snatch my own laptop, hissing and spitting* Just you wait! The revenge is all mine! Heheeeheeeeheeeeeee.

\---------------------------------------

Asami stretches his limbs, as he wakes up in the morning. Feeling the bed aside him, it’s already cold, his wolf gone. Sighing, he gets up and into the bathroom. On his short way his nose catches up an unfamiliar, but very delicious scent. About to follow it, he shakes his head, then enters the bath. After a quite cold shower, to get the tiredness out of his body, he steps out refreshed and slips into some comfy clothes.

Only now this scent catches his interest again, since it still lingers in the air. Following it, he begins to purr. The further he goes, the deeper becomes his purr. Without him noticing, his tail and then ears pop out. Sniffling his way through their home, the scent of his lover mixes in to the scent as well. Slightly irritated and confused, the crime-lord looks around, only to find himself still alone.

Then his gaze falls upon a cat-toy.

‘What’s that? Since when do we have cats? Aside from me, that is?’

Frowning, breathing in the air, he realizes the scent seems to come from the toy. Curious Asami closes in, his tail swishing enthusiastic by now. Going down, he takes the toy into his hand, sniffling on it. His loud purr echoes through the room, by now. The next moment, the big bad crime-lord rubs his head heartily against the small, by feathers surrounded, cushion.

Sitting in his home-office, Akihito looks at his laptop, giggling, as he watches his fiance on the hunt for the with catnip filled toy he bought, yesterday. Curious, if that stuffs has an effect on Ryu, he “forgot” it in the living room. Seeing Ryu now already excited sniffling and purring, the wolf goes on, watching. The next moment, he starts to laugh hard, as Ryu presses the toy against his cheek and starts to “play” with it.

‘Oh my god! I have to send this over to our whole little family. Kei, Kaz and all the others will laugh their asses off! This will be so much fun, watching it together.’

Fascinated and still laughing, he makes sure, the whole scene is recorded from every angle by their security system.

Meanwhile, Asami, Japan’s crime-lord no.1 has shifted completely into his panther-form, jumping around the cushion. Catching it and throwing it into the air, while dashing through the room and rolling onto his back, the panther gives the living room a new outfit. Not caring one bit, as his strong body shoves seats and table all over and re-arranges the carpet in front of the fire-place, the big cat is totally fixated on his toy.

‘What exactly am I doing here? Hell, this thing smells so nice! More! Mine!’

Completely blind for his surroundings, his fangs sink several times into the cushion, munching on it playfully, while holding it between his paws.

Only the clicking sound, suddenly filling the room disturbs him a little. Looking up, he sees his lover, whom he was searching for, with a camera standing there and taking pictures.

Hugging his HIS cushion tight, he looks at him.

“That’s all mine! Don’t even think of asking!”

Akihito, trying not to die of laughing, since he has difficulties to get enough air into his lungs and hold the camera still, tries to answer. Clearing his throat several times, he finally manages it, to get at least some words out.

“Ryu...oh god...so adorable.” Laughing hard, holding his belly, he takes a step closer. Only to see Ryu jump up, bringing his “prey” into safety, as he makes another jump backwards, only to again flop down and roll over the floor with it.

“Mine! All mine!”

“Yes...yes...I can see that. If I would have known how cute you are, I would have-” The wolf-shifter stops mid-sentence.

Still playing, catching and biting, Asami looks over. “You would have?” He licks the cushion thoroughly, while looking at his wolf. Rubbing his muzzle against it, the big cat finally manages it, to get a half-clear thought. Squeezing his golden eyes, he growls. That is, purrs.

“You! You left it here on purpose, to see, what will happen!”

Not able to stop laughing, Akihito simply nods. “You got it. Sue me. But I really would have done it...” He catches some more air. “I would have done that so much earlier.” Oh god...this is so, so damned-”

He blinks. Actually he thought, he would have been already tossed down, but no. Ryuichi was still busy with his cushion, snuggling it close, while purring deep and content. His tail was swaying relaxed and his ears flipping into every direction. Still laughing, only softly, this time, Aki goes over to his mate, cradling his ears.

“You truly have a silly side, you know that, don’t you?”

The panther pushes his head into the soft touches.

“Only for you, my wild one. Only for you. And don’t you dare to try and snatch my cushion. All mine!”

Looking up into the midnight blue eyes, he loves so much, Ryu gives the love of his life his best panther-smirk. Only in his mind, he already plots the fitting punishment. Something with feathers, he thinks. Definitely. For now he lets it slip, completely satisfied, having his mate aside him...and his new toy.


End file.
